The Girl In the Mirror
by HBookNerd
Summary: No one has written about this before. NEW story about the youngest of the Grey family... Avelyn. Beautiful, talented and smart. Read to get to know her story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction ever. So please give reviews, and be nice ;) **

**I have this story in my head but i need to introduce the characters first and how's they are like so i'm sorry if this turned out to be boring but the best is coming.  
**

**Yes, this is a fan-fiction from 50shades of grey but it will be completely different, there will be new characters and a new focus mostly into the life of the youngest daughter Avelyn. **

* * *

_Hmmmm I hate mornings. _Why do I agree to go out with Lucy is beind me. Don't get me wrong; Lucy is like a sister to me, but god this girl knows how to party till the wee hours of the mornings.

Naturally I'm the voice of reason here, going out with her so she won't end up drugged or dead, or worse "pregnant" according to her. God she can be so dramatic some times, I've never met anyone who being pregnant terrifies the shit out of her… Well except for me.

_Well, time to get up and start the day_, I tell myself. Walking around in my penthouse in the escala, for the first time I feel different, like I don't belong here, which is crazy because I lived here since college- Courtesy of my father. The only mere thought of him brings smile on my face. My dad is amazing, he's my hiro. I shove the crazy idea and go get ready.

After getting out of shower and dressing in a simple black dress, I put on my black louboutins. I apply my signature wingged eyeliner, with nude pink lipstick. My hair is just like my mother's, long, shiny, and brown. So I leave it down. As I examin myself I think of how much I really look like my mother! I have the same huge blue eyes. Though mine are bluer, the same nose and hair. Out of all my siblings I'm the same as our mother.. and the similarities pretty much end there. My attitudes, ideas, beliefes are all the same as my dad. We get along perfectly , which is why he was so hurt when I Declared that I was going to be English Literature major instead of business but now as a 22 years old, I've been working in Grey's publishing since when I was in high school so I know everything in there and I learned every trick I the book. I'm brilliant, and I know that, I'm so good at what I do, which is reading scripts and deciding what's will be published and what is trash, which is a lot. I'm hard to please just like dad. And sometimes I discover- so to speak- brilliant new authors. It's a competitive field, and I know grey's publishing is on top, so I had to play right and a little dirty to make sure we always stay there.

"Morning Miss" says my house keeper Mrs._Spencer_

"Morning" I reply

"Would you like some breakfast dear?"

"No I must go I'm late , have a good day"

I didn't even catch her answer. Have I mentioned that I am a work aholic? Well I am. Like father like daoughter. Although my brother Teddy and two sisters are handling a lot of things at work but dad loves to handle all the "challenegin things" my mother on the other hand, loves that I'm with her since basically everyone in the family is working for dad except for me of course. I don't know who was surprised more, my mother or my father when I said I wanted to go into publishing.

Unlike my dad I do't like to be driven around. I have a 2013 mercedes which was a present for my 22th birthday. It's fast, silver and I love it.

I park in my susual space and head to the elevators. As I walk to my office I see that my assistant/ bestie is also early. "Good morning, Jake"

"Morning gorgeous, here" he hands me a hot mocha starbucks. I love this stuff in the morning.

"Thank you, what are you doing here so early, not that I mind"

" Michel is in Paris again so I said what the hell, it's not like I have anyone to warm me up" he replies pouting

I answer him laughing " Yeah right, admit it, you like working early as much as I do, especially since I let you get out early!"

"This is why you are my favorite boss/friend"

After chatting alittle more with my Jake I go to my office to start working on this little book tour for unknown but brilliant authors. The next thing I know it's noon and I have lunch with mom then the day kept going by uneventful. I leave the office at 8 pm to arive home at the delicious smell of food that Mrs. _Spencer _ Is coocking.

As my head hit my pillow I fall fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters in this work except the ones i created. The rest are the property of E.L. James. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. **

**I know for some this might be boring, but remember it's only the beginning, you'd love what's yet to come. Enjoy, give reviews. And a tiny disclaimer, i'm sorry if there might be some grammatical or spelling mistakes as English is not my mother tongue so forgive me for that i'll try to work on to in the future :) .**

**xx**

* * *

Sometimes, entering the Grey's house is more like entering a zoo. Everyone is in the go. And I do mean everyone. Every other weekend, my brother and his wife Molly plus their three identical boys, Christine, Cory and Andrew. My older sister phoebe and her husband Tim along with their two daughters, Sophia and Isabella also my other sister Elizabeth and her husband Max and their twins, Madison, Noah. I know that was a lot of children. Not to mention my uncle Elliot and my Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia and uncle Ethan and all of my cousins. Told you it was a zoo, but I love those people to death.

"Aunt Evieeeeee" my five years old niece came running with chocolaty hands towards me.

"Sofieee, come here my little love bug" she loves it when I call her that, so naturally I giggle at her giggling. God I love this little human.

I hold her up then walk towards the kitchen to see my mother, sister in law and my older sister phoebe and her husband Tim all gathered in the kitchen making salads and other stuff I can't make myself interested to learn. "Hi guys"

"Hay sis"

"Hay Eves"

"Hi Evy"

After the hellos and the hugs, we all head back towards our huge backyard where is the rest of them barbecuing and drinking beer and watching the children.

I head towards my father. "Hay daddy" I say while kissing his cheek and hugging him. "Hi sweetie, how are you? We missed you around here, why don't you move back home with me and your mother?"

"Leave her alone Christine" warns mom

This is typical dad. We had lunch the other day but he acts like he never sees me.

Uncle Elliot drowns me in his famous bear hugs. After basically half an hour walking around saying hello and hugging everyone I finally able to relax and drink some orange juice and rum also known as screwdriver. Never understood the name until one of Lucy's famous nights in.

"So, met anyone new?" I know this is my mother's way of making sure I won't die alone, but still.

My aunt Kate laughs at my mother poor attempt to bring the subject of why I don't date. " oh Ana, leave the poor girl alone, remember when your mother used to ask you that when you were exactly her age?"

"No!"

My father smirk besides her "of course you don't"

My mother's face turns pink and we all laugh. God I like being around those people. They are my life.

Another thing I love about being home is being around my old room. I know it's not something a 22 years old grown woman would say normally, but I love my room, and this house in general, I've always felt at ease in it.

I turn around and look around our garden, my eyes waver to the huge pool, now protected with a wooden fence to protect the kids from falling in. I remember when I fell when I was just 4 years old, I don't know why I remember it because I was so young but it must be the reason why I'm so afraid of water.

Dad tried to make me learn how to swim but I refuse and started screaming whenever he tried to put me in pools, no matter the size. So instead of learning how to swim, I learned to speak French, and Italian and a little Arabic . Also learned judo and self defense art. And just like dad I can play the Piano very well.

Thinking about languages made me think of the year I spend at Italy as an exchange student, it was kind of a bitter sweet. Despite the fact that I made someone fall in love with then ran off back home without a warning, I'd say it was a good experience.

I don't have a reason to be this emotionally distant from men. I had sexual experiences with my Italian hottie and I loved it so much but it's the "I love yous" that scare the shit out of me, I hate commitment, so whenever the guys I date bring out family and meeting their mothers and showing any signs of emotions for that matter I bolt.

Ugh I sound like a man who doesn't want to get settled but it is what it is I guess. I don't sleep with those men so I'm not like a slut or something, I've only had one sexual partner, but sex is not the problem here. I am. This is why I keep seeing my shrink twice a week. Because I need it.

I would never forget the time my dad saved my life when I was 15 …


End file.
